Sora the Kitsune
by SubKnightro
Summary: In a rage, Sora gets mad at the girls for making fun of Kouta. Now, he's been transported for 1 month into the world of Kanokon. What's gonna happen here now?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys I'm back. I can't believe I'm writing this. My mind wouldn't stop nagging me to so I did. Anyway, here is my second fanfiction: Kanokon._

**DISCLAIMER:** _Kanokon is owned by Katsumi Nishino and its respective owners._

* * *

Let me say something first, I didn't know this was going to happen again. I though it was fixed. Anyway, hey guys, it's me Sora. Now, I went into Kanokon, the anime. I'm glad I was able to help Kouta. Anyway, here goes.

I was on Instagram, looking at the people I was following. I saw an old photo. 'Hmm. What's this anime?' I thought. I watched a bit of it. The name of the anime was Kanokon. I felt really bad for Kouta and how all the girls made fun of him. I wanted to slap them so bad!

Anyway, the next day, I woke up in a different room than my original.

My 'mom' yelled to me, "Sora, get ready for school!"

I groggily woke up and wondered where I was. I decided to head out to school. I ended up at, Kunpo high school! Oh no, no, no, no! I groaned. My slider powers! I slapped myself for being an idiot. Whatever, I'll just meet up with Kouta.

I saw a short kid just like me. 'Must be Kouta' I thought. I headed over and saw Chizuru about to-well-(it's kinda perverted but...) shoving Kouta into her boobs.

"Wait!" I yelled.

Kouta and Chizuru both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Kouta, can you come here for a second?" I asked him.

Right when he was about to come, Chizuru blocked my way.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked me.

"Please, this is important!" I pleaded.

"Well, alright."

I took Kouta along with me. We headed into class as the bell rang. I took a deep breath, let's just get this over with.

"Kouta-kun? I don't want to be mean or anything, but please make sure Chizuru-san doesn't pull you into her- y'know- in public." I told him.

"Why, um, what is your name?" he asked me obviously puzzled.

""Sora. Call me Sora-kun. Well, since you would probably blush, the girls will call you a pervert, and worse stuff. You also know Chizuru-san is a-

"Kitsune spirit? Yes-"

"Ok Sora-kun. I will listen to you." Kouta said to me.

"Thank you Kouta-kun." I smiled at him.

I wish my words had avail. They didn't.

* * *

_Well, here's chapter 1. I wish I had done a better job. Review or PM if any problems need to be fixed. That's all for now folks!_

_~SubKnightro_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey_ guys! School's out! So I can write now. If I'm not lazy... Anyway! On with the story!_

**DISCLAIMER:** _Kanokon is owned by Katsumi Nishino and its respective owners._

* * *

As I headed home, I went to my room and scraped up $100 from my bank. I asked my mom if I could temporarily move to the dorms.

"Alright honey." My Mom said.

I headed over to school, asked the secretary if I could move into the school dorms.

"Alright, but this room has a person." Warned the secretary.

"It doesn't matter, I'll take it." I replied.

"That'll be $50 please."

I handed her the cash and she gave me the key for the room. I checked the tag on it and saw this; ROOM NO. 67.

I headed home and grabbed the rest of my money from my bank, which was $150, making it $200 in total. I then grabbed my phone and packed my clothes.

I hurried down the stairs and saw my mom cooking food. I would really miss her meals. I would really miss her too.

"I'm off mom!" I yelled.

"Have a good time honey!" she yelled back to me as I closed the door.

I headed for my bike in the front yard and unlocked it. I put the lock in my pocket and steered my bike to the street. I then cycled to the location of the dorms and padlocked my bike and headed to the 2nd floor.

I wonder who my roommate will be? Oh well, I have a hunch it'll be someone nice. I pulled my keys out and unlocked the door. I then saw… Kouta?! What are the odds?

I kept my cool and took a look around the place. It was nice. Pretty modern with normal furniture.

"Ano, Sora-kun." I heard from behind.

"Eh?" I turned around to face Kouta. "Oh, Kouta-kun, can you show me where my room is?"

"W-wha? Sora-kun are you the one moving here with me?" he asked, obviously puzzled.

* * *

_Don't worry, you all know Sora's gonna move anyway. So not a cliffhanger!_

_~SubKnightro_


End file.
